Soliloquy
by It'sTimeToDance
Summary: The ABC's of Robin the Boy Wonder. Oneshots ranging from angst to humor, but mostly angst. That's just how I roll.
1. A is for AntiHero

**Author's Note**: I know, not very original. I just make so many angsty oneshots, I'll just put them all in one. I'm saying this is complete only because if I have to stare at it's not-completeness I'm going to break my fucking computer. **This is not complete**.

* * *

**Anti-Hero**

_I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight_

"Fences," Paramore

I was not a hero. I wasn't really a villain, either. I couldn't pretend to be anything, so I have to say. I am an anti-hero.

A hero, you root for. You want a hero to win. You want them to succeed, and you want them to be happy.

A villain, you hate. You love hating them. They do what they do and you hate them for it. I don't think that many people hate me, though. I hope not.

Anti-Heroes, though. They're tricky. You might mistake them for the villain, if this wasn't their story. They narrate, they inform you of the happenings of this onslaught of events. Without them, you wouldn't have this story, or know this story. They see through they're eyes, and you do to. You can't hate them. If their story ends, it ends for you. You'd be left in the dark.

So, seeing as I'm the protagonist of this tale, what does that make me?

Not a hero. I've done to many things to be a hero.

I'm not a villain. I try. I don't purposely hurt people. I atone.

I'm an Anti-Hero. You want to hate me, everybody wants to hate me. They can't, though, because without me, they're wouldn't be anything to talk about.

I'm Robin, and I'm an anti-hero.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I can hear it now "Waaaaaaa Robins a HERO! A HEEERRRROOOO!" Get over it.


	2. B is for Batman

**Batman**

_And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be_

-"I'm Still Here", John Rzeznik

* * *

Robin's uniform, I think, is a bit inconvenient.

He crawls onto the roof of his superhero team's 'hideout'--which is actually standing erect in the middle of a lake not a mile from Jump City--he looks like a rotting apple. His bright red shirt glows, and his green and yellow pants look like a Sprite bottle, twisted to look like a pole of some sort. My god, he could just walk around with a neon sign flashing around his face saying 'Villains of the world, come kick my ass!" and he would be less obvious. Still, he moves one.

Another man, very much the counterpart of this Boy Wonder, is now on the roof, coming from where? I don't know, neither does Robin, but he seems a ease. He crosses his arms and looks out into the ocean.

"Come to check up on me, Bruce?" he says dryly, clearly not amused.

"To see if you were still alive. You could call."

Robin snorted, glaring at the ocean, "I can handle myself."

The man looked at Robin, his eyes lingering on the deep purple bruises littering his ridiculously pale arms, "I can tell."

Robin bit the inside of his mouth, "You can leave."

The man seemed unfazed, and stayed where he was.

"How's your team?"

Robin thought of the nanobots, and suppressed a cringe, "Fine."

Neither said a word and, for a moment, it seemed that the man had left. Then, the deep, even voice spoke again.

"You know you can talk to me."

Robin grunted in response.

The man's eyes narrowed, "They care about you. Don't screw it up."

And, just like that, Batman was gone. Robin was alone.

* * *

**A/N Goddamnit, I don't know. Just hate working on one thing for a while, and I had to end it...**


	3. C is for Cataylist

**Catalyst**

_Cause this is my war  
All day and every day  
It's all about the conflict_

-"Catalyst", Slayer

One day, it will all be over.

All these things, these terrible, horrible things...they all start with something. Something small. Something nobody notices. Something that could mean nothing, but it could also mean everything. An entire civilization could go down in flames, just because no one noticed this detail, this...insignificant little happening. It means everything.

That's why I try to pay attention, why I try to be aware. Even now, while everything is perfect and everbody's happy, and life couldn't be better...you have to pay attention.

I hate it, though. Having to sit their and worry, while they--the rest of them--laugh and go around without a care in the world. It's like...Sundays. You wake up, you have fun. But there's that voice, that nagging, high pitched hissing in the back of your mind, reminding you that you have a test and two papers due tomorrow. It's a pain. But it's necessary.

I hope that, when this catalyist shows itself, I'll see it. I'll stop it. I'll stall the end of it, of this. I'll stop it for then, and no one would be the wiser.

But it's inevitable.

We're sitting here, now, in front of the television, watching a movie...and there's a thump. Not large, no earth rattling. A small vibration under our feet, that no one but me notices. I stiffen, and look around. Starfire doesn't see, and neither does Cyborg, or Beast Boy. Raven looks unsettled. That's it, that's all I get.

I look outside, and the sky is grey, and something's happening. I don't know what. It has started, and I'm the only one who knows it.

_Catalyst: (noun) Something that causes activity between two or more persons or forces without itself being affected._

_

* * *

__**A/N Time frame: before the whole Trigon business.**_


	4. D is for Dentist

**Dentist**

"_Happiness is your dentist telling you it won't hurt and then having him catch his hand in the drill."_

_

* * *

_

"Gerrof me!" Robin shouted, struggling beneath the vice like grip that held him to the waiting chair, kicking and scratching, and trying for the door.

"See that," said Raven, irritably gesturing towards the lineup of children, sitting patiently next to their mothers, "_They're _more mature then you."

"It's not that bad, Robin," said Starfire, warily watching Cyborg pin her friend into the plastic chair beside the table of crayons, "It looks quite fun. They even have the coloring sticks." She picked one up--orange--and sniffed it.

"That's what they want you to think," Beast Boy grumbled, his arms crossed and his shoulders slumped, "they make it look all happy and rainbowy, then they call you in and it's _all gone_. Drills _everywhere..._" He shivered, as though reliving a particularly painful memory.

Cyborg continued to wrestle Robin's arms to his side, lowering his neck so his face was inches from his, "You wanna go around with three teeth for the rest of your _life? Do you?_"

Robin glared and kicked his legs around, "I'm not going in there! _I'm not going in there!"_

"For God's sake!" Raven hissed, flicking her wrist, sending a purple shield of light crawling around Robin, pinning him to the chair. Cyborg back up, grumbling about stupid spoiled bird kids.

"What's wrong with you, anyway?" asked Raven, "I thought the _fabulous _Boy Wonder wasn't afraid of anything."

Robin gawked indigently, struggling under the supernatural hold, "I'm not _afraid_. I just don't like the fucking dentist."

Beast Boy snorted, "I don't blame him. Do you know what they do with rotten teeth--"

"Beast Boy, please," Cyborg scoffed, "I don't wanna know about your nasty chompers."

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out.

"...Robin?" asked a technician, and Robin began writhing under the restraints.

Everyone looked at Cyborg, who sighed, "I got him..."

--

Half an hour later, stopped the muffled shrieks and protest, open the door went, and out came Robin, his shoulders higher then his head and his arms crossed.

The Titans looked up, and giggled, "You look...great."

The entire right side of his cheek was swollen. No, not just swollen. If I may, his face looked like the Goodyear Blimp if all of the air shifted to one end and someone spray painted half of it with red Pam.

The dentist came out after him, looking stern. He looked down on his clipboard and shook his head, "When was that last time he brushed his teeth? Just because your super-heroes does not excuse you from _personal hygiene_."

They thanked the man and went on their way. Half way through the ride, Beast Boy turned and asked, "Dude, when was the last time you actually went to the dentist?"

Robin touched his cheek tenderly, glaring out the window, "A while."

"Dude...you got like _six hundred _fillings. More like ten years!"

Robin shook his head, "Not since my parents died. Not going back, either."

It became uncomfortably silent.

Robin hated the dentist. Last time he went to the dentist, he had three teeth pulled. His mom got him ice cream.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ho ho! See how I just went on around and made that angst? Ho ho, if that ain't skillz, I need to know what it.**

**I'm trying to add something to this everyday, but alot of them are really old ones that I either never got around to posting or...you know...social life...But, I. Am. Trying.**


	5. E is for End

**End**

_For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
_-"Viva la Vida", Coldplay

* * *

I'm a bastard. A lying, stupid bastard. I should kill myself, just so I can go to hell. I have a feeling it's the only way I'll be punished.

I scream at them, I berate them, I lecture them for things they can't control, for accidents. My own hypocrisy is exquisite.

Beast Boy, one time, almost killed a guy. We were chasing someone, thugs, if I remember correctly. He had morphed himself into a boa constrictor, wrapped himself around a guys neck. I don't think he meant to. The guy--he was thrashing. Swinging his arms around wildly, like a man drowning. I think he did it just so he wouldn't fly off. He didn't realize it, I don't think, when the guy stopped kicking and screaming, falling to his knees, and slowly lose consciousness. It happened in slow motion. The rest of the gang had been decommissioned, and the Titans were fighting their own battles. I was by myself, watching him, no one to turn to, and flashbacks--God, so many flashbacks--came at such a rapid rate that my head hurt. I was shaking, I almost screamed.

"Beast Boy!" I had shouted, and the snake's head looked up, looked down, and turned into himself, a little green boy barely in his teens.

I remember being mad--really mad. Screaming and shouting and waving my arms all over the place, every muscle working to keep my hand from breaking his little green-fucking nose. I don't know. I was just pissed. Raven counter argued, and Cyborg gave his two bits in. Starfire looked almost frightened. It was a bad feeling.

I calmed down, and I was sitting by the TV, Raven next to me, watching some mindless talk show.

I heard him sneak up, like a little kid. I didn't turn to look at him.

"Hey, Robin?" he said. I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, you know? He was just--"

"Forget it," I said, "it's over."

No one said a word, but I knew he was still there. Raven looked at me, over my shoulder.

"Have you ever killed someone?"

I went rigid. So did Raven. The air was suddenly thick.

I didn't say anything.

"I was just wondering...because...you know...with Batman...you fought some, like, crazy people...and...you know?" I could almost imagine him figiting.

Raven looked at me, as though daring me to say something, daring me to lie.

"No. Never."

Lie number one.

And, by the look on Raven's face, she knew it too.

This is where the end started. With the lies.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't know. I really kind of like the idea of Robin being the good-bad guy, but not the villain. Just more flawed then everybody lets on. As for the killing part, it will all be explained in **K is for Killer? **for the K chapter.

This really isn't supposed to be interconnected...just kind of small little tidbits on how flawed Robin should be...yeah, I changed it, so what? You got an issue. Then don't read it, bitch.


	6. F is for Friends

**Friends**

_"I get by with a little help from my friends"_

* * *

I'm being shoved into the cement, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to suffocate.

Green blast of light sends the Sladbot flying through the air, and I see Starfire floating over me.

I smile, and except her hand, pulling myself to my feet, "Thanks."

She flies off, and the battle ensues.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's all I got. Sorry.


	7. G is for Goodbye

**Goodbye**

_"It's a shame that it had to be this way"_

Things have to end, and Robin knew this. Good things, bad things--they all end. No matter what.

Robin, though, that was the hardest to let go of. Letting the bright, flashy colored facade slip away, falling into this new persona, this darker persona. It almost hurt.

Robin belonged to Batman. Robin belonged to the Titans. No Batman, no Robin. No Robin, no Titans. It was a brutal cycle. The thought of it made him want to crawl into a hole somewhere, and just forget about it. He hated this, he hated watching all the fabric come undone in a painfully slow turn of the wheel. He was at the last stool, and he knew it was over.

He thought of Batman, calling him, using constructive anger to mask his worry. Right after the apprentice business. It led to something else, though.

_You can't be Robin anymore. It's too dangerous._

_Don't talk back to me._

_Robin belongs to me. I can take it away as easily as I gave it to you._

He did. Goddamnit, he actually did.

Robin was decommissioned, and so was the Teen Titans.

He walked out of his room, with his new uniform and his bag with nothing in it, and they knew. He could tell that they knew, and he could tell they weren't happy.

Starfire was the first he saw, standing in the hallway, watching him. She looked on the brink of tears, not saying a word.

"Hey, Star." Robin whispered. It was all he could say.

She moved out of his way, and he went on.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were at the garage opening, and Raven stood next to them, creating an abysmal atmosphere that seemed so appropriate. His R-Cycle seemed ridiculous right now, and he saw one of the spare motorcycles that stayed at a corner for four years, carefully kept at prime condition in case the need arised. His heart wrenched, though, passing his old cycle, and he thought it to be cruel, leaving it there for them to look after. He didn't say anything.

When he turned back, slapping on his helmet, Cyborg nodded to him.

Beast Boy lifted a hand, not really a wave, "Later."

Raven stared at him, just stared, before looking away, and he knew what she felt. An immense pressure as her powers began losing control, every tear bringing another wave of unbearable force pushing against her skin. He was doing it to her.

Starfire had followed him down, and she hugged him. Didn't say anything, didn't wish him well, didn't cry. Just strode over and crushed him between her arms like a rag doll.

He had to bite his lip, and he patted her back, "Bye, Star."

He pried her arms away, and swung his leg over the motorcycle that didn't feel like his. It started, and he took a look at them.

He waved, a pathetic twitch of muscles that he knew he would regret for the rest of his life. The wheels started rolling, away from them, away from everything, and the fabric ran out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I like making Robin duchey, so what?


	8. H is for Hotseat

**Hotseat**

_"Bet you weren't ready for that"_

"Omigod, it's the TEEN TITANS!"

A collective groan could be heard as Beast Boy slammed his slice of pizza into the table in defeat, losing any hopes of actually eating it.

_"Do you guys know Superman?"_

Pencils, papers, shoes, socks, comic books. Lots of pencils, though. It was generally all the young crime fighters saw as they were mobbed by groups of children of all ages. All. Ages. Cyborg could have sworn he saw a baby crawling out of his carriage with a crayonbetween it's little fingers.

"Robin!" a kid shouted from the middle of the crowd, "ROBIN! Sign my arm hair! SIGN MY ARM HAIR!"

"Starfire, how'd you get your hair like that!" a girl, about twelve, shouted, tugging at her wrist with a sparkling gel pen shoved in the alien's face.

"Er, like what?" asked Starfire. Raven shook her head, pulling her hood tighter over her face.

_"Raven, do you eat puppies?"_

"Dude," said a little chubby boy in the front of the crowd, flicking his thumb over Cyborg's mechanical shell, "what type of crap you make this out of? Soup cans?"

Cyborg pulled his arm away, glaring at the boy, "You wanna find out, thickness?"

"Can I have your autograph," the boy's friend asked, handing Cyborg a race car notepad. Then again, so did five other children. Cyborg sneered.

"Yo, that's the _last _time we eat out!" he shouted to his teammates over the bobbing, mopped heads. Beast Boy snorted, perhaps shorter then the majority of the crowd and resorting to waving his arms in the air for assistance, "Your telling me!"

_"Beast Boy, is it true you can turn into a dinasaur?"_

Robin's hand moved mechanically over the pads of paper, scribbling his name in no particular fashion as he searched for Beast Boy, "Starfire! Find the T-Car!"

Raven pried a girl's arms from around her waste, "What happened to _secret identities?_"

_"Robin! Can you sign my training bra?"_

Starfire flew over head, pulling her knees in as small hands grabbed at her feet like little snipers, "Robin..." she said warily, "I see it but...there are...small children...on top..."

_"Where's Batman?"_

Robin strained his neck to see over the bouncing heads, "_Pull them off_!"

_''Do you have a girlfriend?"_

_"Have my babies!"_

"Uh..." Robin stuttered, looking up at Starfire with frantic eyes, "_Hurry!"_

"Are you and Starfire dating?"

Robin froze for a moment, and the kids went ballistic.

"AaHA! I _so _told you! I told you I told you I _told you!_''

"Dude, you owe me five bucks."

"Robin," said a blonde girl, batting her eyelids like she had pepper spray in them, "call me if things don't work out."

Starfire unleashed an onslaught of Starbolts and children went flying through the air, landing harmlessly atop theirs peers. The Titans climbed into the T-Car, and drove off.

Once inside, Starfire turned to Robin, "Do you truly believe they placed bets?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I saw this thing on TV with the Jonas Brothers and...it had to be done.


	9. I is for Indestructible

**Indestructible**

_"So here I am  
Doing everything I can  
Holding on to what I am  
Pretending I'm a superman"_

-"Superman", Goldfinger

I tried, I really did.

Things move too fast. Things go in this complicated circle that's almost impossible to follow. Fist beat down on you, and you don't even know it. You try to fight, to proof yourself, hide your weaknesses, but they always come back. And, oh my God, they bite you in the ass. _Hard._

It was yesterday, and we were fighting. Mad Mod, if I remember correctly. Just...fighting. Kicking. Punching. Shooting...

_Bang!_

I was the only one who noticed it. Crude, low grade gun powder. Not Cyborg's, not Starfire, or Robin. Just a simple, metallic gun that was probably baught in the back of a trunk somewhere. I didn't really feel it until I tumbled from the fire escape, landing right beside a dumpster. It smelled like crap, and that was all I could think about. Then it set in, and it burned like I was being burned over a camp fire. The noise became background whispers, and then faded into nothing.

Now, I'm here, still beside the dumpster, still being burned. I don't know what I thought, what I believed, for this to be such a shock. I just know it is, and I really can't believe it.

I'm...not Superman. Yeah, that's a good moral to this pathetic little story. Only Superman's Superman. Everyone else is just human.

I'm human, and I'm not indestructible. That sucks.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Angst? Herr?


	10. J is for Jackyl and Hyde

**Jackyl and Hyde**

_''Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no''  
_

I am not crazy.

I am constantly having to tell myself this, to remind myself. I am not crazy. Even though there's an extra voice in my head. I'm not crazy.

It's technically _my _voice, I suppose. It's my voice, my tone, things I might say. Except it's always...the opposite. It's always saying something else, something I know is wrong, something I try to ignore. It gets me when I'm not thinking about it. It's like elevator music, sometimes, a minor distraction, but easily ignorable. Other times...it's like someones screaming in my face. I hate that voice.

"Hello, Robin," Starfire says, gliding down the hall and waving a spoon in the air, "come, join us in the _frosting chocolate_."

**It's **_**chocolate frosting**_**, you fucking bitch.**

"Sure, Star," I said. In the kitchen, the only thing anyone could bring themselves to look at was the frosting with cake somewhere underneath.

**Pigs.**

"Save some for me, Beast Boy," I said, dodging a projectile crumb.

**Just fucking kill them, for God's sake.**

I remember one time, when I told Bruce about it. He looked at me, blinking, and dismissed me to my room. He and Alfred whispered to each other as he dialed the phone. I was sent to a psychiatrist office, and they probed me for three hours until I just told them the least-insane answers I could think of. I wasn't sent back, and I decided not to mention it again.

**You don't need them. Get the hell out of there.**

_Shut up._

"Here's your piece, Robin," Cyborg snickered, tossing a chunk of cake at me, and I barely had time to duck. It hit the wall, leaving a brown stain.

Sometimes, it would just go on and tell me everything I'm doing wrong, everything I should be doing. Everything _they _should be doing.

**Your gonna just **_**take **_**that? Your their **_**leader**_**.**

"Ha, funny," I said, sliding into a chair far enough away from the counter, chewing on a piece.

It wasn't an alternate personality, or whatever, because I knew that no personality I would ever have would say those things. It was more like...brain tourettes. It just said, and sometimes, I listened. Maybe to shut it up, or maybe because it praised me if I did. I don't know.

**Throw it.**

I tossed the remainder of the cake at Beast Boy, and it landed right in Beast Boy's hair.

He grimaced, "Ah, _dude!_"

Cyborg snorted, shoving Beast Boy towards the sink, "Looks like someone took a dump in the grass."

Beast Boy sneered, grabbing a towel from the stove handle, "Get bent. This doesn't _come out_."

I had to grin.

**Nice throw.**

No one ever really praised me quite like that voice.

"Just put some water in it," Raven sighed, flipped a page in the thick volume idly.

**Stop it with the goddamn **_**reading.**_

I think it saved my life once.

I was ten or eleven, running around with Batman, and really had no clue what I was doing. It was dark, Batman was no where to be seen, and bullets were being fired at a rapid rate. It told me, I remember, to duck and run. I did, and narrowly missed getting my brains shot out. If that means anything.

"Anybody want tofu-cakes?" said Beast Boy, lifting a tray of steaming and rather revolting brown stumps of flour and eggs, buried under mounds of chocolate icing.

**Shove it up his ass.**

_Shut up..._

"Uh...no thanks, BB," I said, putting a hand up to separate me from the tray.

"Ah, come on!" he squeaked, waving it in my face in what I'm sure he believed to be a tempting proposal. I shook my head.

**Kick the little grass stain.**

"C'mon, just outta the oven,"

**Do it.**

"Just a little bite....?"

**Beat his little head in so hard he'll be licking his own brains.**

"Come _on, _Bird Boy."

**Do it.**

"...just a little..."

**Do it!**

I swung my hands around blindly, sending the tray flying across the room and snapping in half on the corner of the wall. It was silent for a moment, and I couldn't avoid the stares that followed.

"Well, jeez," Beast Boy said, puffing his chest indigently, "if you don't want any, all you gotta do is say so."

The chaos resumed, and chocolate continued to fly through the air. I leaned back on the chair. Raven looked at me, and I avoided her eyes.

Yes, it was a bit of a pain.

And, as much as I hated to admit it...my head would be an incredibly lonely place without it.

**Damn strait.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I like the idea of Robin being a little loopy._  
_


	11. K is for Killer

**Author's Note: **Oooh, been looking foreward to this one...

* * *

**Killer?**

_"Oh, another social casualty  
Score one more for me"_

The sky was grey with smoke, and the only evidence that this place was once a city were the dark outlines of skyscrapers, surrounding the area like spikes.

Three buildings lay in ruin, toppled over and smoldering with un drenched embers. I stared down at him, his neck bent in an unnatural position, his legs and arms facing every direction. A thin line of blood still dripped down the side of his head, and his gun was still clenched tightly between his meaty fingers. I didn't know what to say, and I stared at my own hands. The blood had disappeared beneath the black fabric, almost invisible.

God, I killed him.

"Shit..." He was surrounded by other bodies, the innocent bystanders of the whole ordeal, buried under slabs of dry wall and paneling. Some of them, you could only see arms and hands. A few, their unseeing eyes stared blindly at the sky, accusingly almost. But I couldn't look at them for more the a moment, before my eyes were pulled back to the man, his neck broken and his blood still warm.

"Wow," Cyborg said from behind me, and I jumped, "what happened to that guy."

I thought of him, grabbing me by the back of my neck and pulling my towards him. The barrel of his gun was cold against my forehead, and my hands shot back.

_Snap._

"Don't know," I whispered, "must've got caught in a beam."

I looked back, and Cyborg's nose was scrunched up in disgust, "Bummer."

He walked, and I followed. A gentle hand tapped my shoulder. It was Raven, her eyes downcast from the shadow of her hood, "Robin."

I looked where she looked, at the man, and she shook her head, "What happened?"

I stared at her. She stared back.

The sun peaked back from behind the smoke, and swirls formed from where the wind blew. I was breathing it in, the soot, and my lungs felt heavy. The dried blood that was unnoticeable on my gloves stuck to my skin.

"Beam must of hit him," I shrugged her hand away and followed Cyborg to the T-Car.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Slightly less epic then I imagined...wrote it in like five minutes.


	12. L is for Leader

**IMPORTANT! **Time frame: Uh...some type of uber-attack on the city...? You know what...how about we go with Trigon, BUT, to add extra angst, it can be the first thing Robin really DOES after he's back from Slade's naughty ways...yes, I like it....

This will be short. I wrote it a while ago and figure it's kind of leader-ish. It's kind of a less-then-normal mission, and I like to think it's what goes through Robin's mind when he's making decisions.

* * *

**Leader**

_"I'm like the ringleader,  
I call the shots"_

It all happened very fast.

The T-Car was thrusted from the roadway and sent spiraling down the foothills at the side of the highway, the occupants jostled inside like marbles in a thermos. The sky exploded into an array of red and black, and trees seemed to barely stay uprooted as gust of energy whipped through the air. Cars toppled to their sides, and people screamed in panic as their homes shook against the force of it.

The Teen Titans struggled under the metallic weight of their overturned car, shouting orders at one another in no particular order.

The funny thing, to Robin, the Teen Titans leader, was how fragile this civilization tended to be. People run around claiming to be the dominate species of the planet, but something as small as the tip of a hat could send it all into disarray, and the ones thinking themselves higher then all the rest are suddenly beating down on each other with blunt objects. This was what Robin thought about, anyway, as he pulled his arm from under the dashboard and slipped into the open air.

"Hey! _Hey! _Someone get this _off me!" _Cyborg bellowed as he writhed under his T-Car, the same one that he had, just hours before, been detailing to a shine. Starfire threw it into the air, and he looked as though he were physically in pain at the site of it.

"My baby..." he said, dumbstruck, shaking his head, "Where's this guy? Someone gonna get a smack down!"

A women screamed, and the sickening crash of metal on metal sent shivers down Robin's back. The city, not moments before, had been in complete peace. Chaos now erupted in the streets, people running aimlessly in panic of a force they couldn't see. It was pointless, reasonless noise, in desperate need of structure.

"Dude, what's happening?" Beast Boy asked, climbing on top of the desolated T-Car and scanning the heads of the mob.

Raven looked at the sky, a look of dread distorting her face, but she said nothing.

Robin jittered among the chaos, his fingers tight around his bo staff. The gusts of wind was lost to the thumps of machines, the blast of guns, and the screams of the confused. The ground shook with every footstep, and his team looked at him.

What do they do?

They could split up, find the source. They could scan the crowd, look for inside interference. But that would leave the rest to attack. They could send Beast Boy and Starfire to scan from the sky, but where would that leave he and Cyborg? Raven could contain the thing, if they found it, and Robin could straighten the crowd. But then, what if they didn't find it? What if it was something they couldn't control? What would Batman do? What if--

"Robin!" Starfire cried, and he saw a small building fall in a cloud of smoke and cement.

His heart thudded, and he opened his mouth to dry air, "Starfire, Beast Boy, scan the crowd. Cyborg and Raven, try to calm everyone down. I'll take the outside. Go!"

They all went off in their directions, and Robin followed.

He wondered how Batman would have handled it.


	13. M is for Manhunt

**Manhunt**

_"I'd drive all night just to get back home"_

The _thwacking _sound of the helicopters overhead were beginning to get irritating, and I kept my head ducked, struggling to see my own feet through the dark sunglasses.

This was...strange.

I'd chased down alot of psychos in my day, at the risk of sounding elderly, and it never really occurred to me what it must feel like to have an e_ntire city _looking for your head on a silver platter. With Slade, is was like I was virtually nonexistent. No one knew about him, and no one knew about me. The only ones looking, or even trying, were the Titans. Whether they wanted me back or not, it was still a pretty closed off group. This was...massive, in a sense. Any body with one eye knew what I looked like. In a matter of hours, they had posted my face on every building, flyer, and television screen in Tokyo. They had released six thousand newspapers warranting thousands of dollars for my skin. My face...my name...murderer. _Wanted: Robin the Boy Wonder. _

It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to _look at it _all the time.

I wondered where Star was, or Raven, or Beast Boy and Cyborg. Probably running, probably looking for me. Probably scared. I got them into this. I couldn't wait, and I couldn't let it lie. Now, we're all fucking _wanted_ by the fucking _Tokyo police_. It was all my fault. And--damn it all--if I didn't get my R-Cycle back, I might have to earn the title.

I wonder if Bruce knows about it. He's probably at the Watch Tower. They get news cast from every sector of the world. I'd been there, and it's constantly ringing with televised reports of the latest minor-to-major felony taking place in whatever third world country had TV cameras. He--and the entire Justice League--was probably looking at my face, looking at those words, over and over, as fast as they flashed on the screen looming over the city.

I'd never hear the end of it.

I imagined him, sitting there and watching my face flashing on that screen over and over, thinking about what a waste of air I am.

I decided that, if I get out of this, I'm going to stay on the good side of the law.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You know, I _do _like reviews ever once in a while.


	14. N is for Narcotics

**Narcotics**

_"It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy"_

Drugs smell bad.

I'm shoving a dealer towards the man with handcuffs, and the wind blows a whiff of freshly grounded cocaine and marijuana into my nose. I nearly gag, and tears burn at my eyes. The dealer sees this, and flashes a toothy, yellow grins. He calls me a boy scout, and ask me if I've ever smelled the "hard stuff". I'm about to counter that marijuana isn't so much "hard stuff" then something a fourteen year old could find. I don't, though, and a police officer forces his head into the cruiser, and the door slams shut.

Another one, the police cheif, I guess, hands me a bag of white powder, and ask me ("giver take") how much I think it is. I have too breathe through my mouth, and my hands begin to sweat. My heart races, and images flash through my mind like lightning. I weigh the bag in my hands.

"...a few pounds. Maybe more."

The officer nods and takes it back. I start to back away, towards the T-Car, where Cyborg and Beast Boy have taken residence. They are laughing, and joking, and shoving each other by the arm. I approach them with my face stiff.

Cyborg looks up, "Ready to go? Star ordered pizza."

I shrug, and jerk my shoulders into something resembling a shrug. They nod, and continue their laughter. Cyborg hops into the drivers seat, and I slide into passenger's. The wheels begin to roll, and I watch the police lights disappear behind us.

"Dude, you okay?" Beast Boy ask from the backseat, "Your pretty quiet."

I want to say I'm fine, but the thing that comes out of my mouth is, "Drugs smell bad."

They snort, tell me things like, "no shit," and "what d'you think they'd smell like?". I don't respond, and keep my eyes out the window. The city passes in a blur of lights and smoke.

I had drugs in my hands, I think. Again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't remember what my intentions were with this one. I wrote it a long time ago, found it, and I'm all like, "okay...drugs...narcotics...N...okay...". This fic is kind of about cleaning out my foldiers and stuff, so sorry if it doesn't make sense. Feel free to elaborate all you want.


	15. O is for Outlaw

**Outlaw**

_"The sirens are screaming and the fires are howling  
Way down in the valley tonight"_

I ran up the hills, rain belting down on my back and leaving the world a hazy blur, with only one thing on my mind.

It...no...

"No, no, _no no no!" _I screamed, pumping my legs faster.

It...looked so much...like him...it _was _him...

His eyes were blank, dull, lifeless. Staring up at me in such a blunt, accusatory way I thought I would throw up.

Sirens blaired from all directions, sending a ball of panic up my throat.

I killed him. I killed him.

_I killed him._

Now I'm running...from the police. The police are the law. I'm running from the law. There's a word for that. God, I can't remember anything.

I'm a killer. Murderer. More words...can't remember.

The word...outlaw. I'm an outlaw.

Outside the law...outlaw...

I killed him...

Lightning illuminated the sky, and I ran.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was actually the prologue to a story I never felt like finishing. I forgot what the plot was, but I needed something for O and I said outlaw alot in it. Hope it'll hold you over until I get around to finishing the extensive P chapter. Feel free too use it for anything, cause I'm not gonna.**_  
_


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Heeelllllooooo readers!

I know, you all want to kill me for the lack of update-ness, but this is urgent!

If you will direct your attentions to my profile, where you will notice a fic titles FANFICTION STREETS.

It is both a drabble and an open invitation to YOU, the reader, with one simple question in mind.

_What if all your favorite characters lived on the same streets?_

Don't let the summary nor the Twilight category fool you--it's for all fandoms.

So--GO!

p.s. again, sorry this is not an update.


	17. ANOTHER ONE

Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated anything in...well, in a while. I've taken a break from writing for a while. I'm starting my freshman year of high school this year, and I really need to get my shit together. This is gonna be mass-posted, so I'll post my individual messages for each story:

The Unfortunate Truth: I started this when I was twelve, so needless to say I've grown a bit since then. I do have the entire things plotted out in my head, and one day I do intend to finish, but for now consider this on indefinite hold.

Gone Baby Gone: This one I actually almost finished with. I typed most of it on my friend's computer, so it might take a while to get to it...but still. I'll get there.

It's Kind of a Funny Story: I feel really guilty about this one, because I promised myself I'd finish it...Anyway. I'll probably finish this during my next fanfiction binge.

Invasion: I SHOULD BE DOING THIS! This was meant as a comic relief, something to do when I'm bored...I'm bored SO OFTEN! I SHOULD WORK ON THIS! Feel free to cyber-smack me.

Soliloquy: I seriously wrote all the stories for this but, again, on friend's computer.

Playing With Fire: Consider this one up for adoption.

Remaining: Will finish during next binge. I actually like this one.

A Comedy of Errors: No one seems to care much for this one, so consider it dropped till further notice.

The Awkward Kind: Not feeling this one, I have to say. I pictured in my head a John Hughes like angsty romance with a tragic end, but, well...I'm not John Hughes.

No Such Things: This is completly out of my comfort zone and I have no idea why I started it. Up for adoption.

Also, I have a few stories in the works...all Twilight, aparently. Two are AU and one's a three-shot for New Moon. Again, I consider fanfiction like drinking: if your not addicted, you only do it when your unhappy. I am not addicted, and I'm pretty content at the moment. As you all know, I tend to have time periods where I update at a ridiculous pace, and then long stretches of time where I do nothing. Rest assured, however, I will not be content forever and as soon as I'm engulfed in an overwhelming wave of depression, most of these stories will be updated, if not finished. And I will post the new stories I have for Twilight. And we will all live happily every after.

The End


End file.
